Retrouvaille
by nandouillettemalfoy
Summary: Draco à un flash back avant un match de quidditch, il revoit toute sa septième année. A la fin de celui ci une personne vient reboulverser sa vie.


Bonjour tout le monde !! Je précise que c'est ma première os alors ne soyez pas trop sévère s'il vous plaît. Ensuite je précise aussi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JK Rowling ,seule l'histoire m'appartiens. Merci d'avance pour ceux qui liront mon ti texte.

Draco Malfoy se préparait pour la finale de Quidditch contre la France. C'était sa première coupe du monde, et pourtant comme pour chaque match il se remémora quelque chose qui lui fit mal, très mal.

FLASH BACK

La guerre venait de se terminer avec d'innombrables pertes dans les deux camps. Si Draco Malfoy et Séverus Rogue avait prouvés leur loyauté au début de la septième année de nos héros ils n'en étaient pas moins considérés comme des traîtres. Ron Weasley était mort laissant sa famille pleurer un de leurs membres les plus jeunes, Ginny était enceinte et Harry était tombé dans un coma magique profond. Hermione quand à elle était tellement effondrée qu'elle avait laissée tombé ses études pour les aspics. En effet elle avait perdu son meilleur ami et son frère de cœur était entre la vie et la mort. La rouquine ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'enfant qu'elle portait mais elle finit par décider qu'elle le gardait en mémoire du survivant et de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se rendait tous les jours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard car après avoir vu qu'il ne se réveillerait probablement pas il fut convenu qu'il devait être entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Elle lui racontait la façon dont il manquait à tout le monde, dont Hermione était en train de sombrer et de leur bébé, c'est les seules fois on l'on voyaient Ginny Weasley aussi passionnée dans ses discussions, dès qu'elle quittait le survivant elle redevenait silencieuse et morne. Avec Hermione elles ressemblaient ,à deux âmes errantes en peines. Après la victoire de l'ordre du Phénix et la mort de McGonagall ce fut Rémus Lupin qui fut nommé directeur. Alors qu'Hermione était préfète en chef, il nomma Draco Malefoy pour être son homologue. Jurant et hurlant qu'il en était hors de question la Griffondor partit en claquant la porte. Le soir même le Serpentard investissait les appartements en commun avec la rouge et or. Un peu plus tard Rémus expliqua à Hermione qu'il voulait la faire réagir et que ses amis voudrait qu'elle vive et sois heureuse. Plus désespérée que jamais c'est abattue qu'elle rentra dans ses appartements. Elle trouva le blond en train de boire du whisky pur feu et au lieu de l'insulter comme elle le faisait d'habitude elle s'assit en face de lui et lui demanda de lui en servir un verre. Après avoir descendu une bouteille et s'être apitoyés sur son sort elle vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa en lui demandant de lui faire oublier pendant un instant les horreurs qu'elle avait vues. D'abord surpris par la requête de la rouge et or il répondit à ses attentes en répondant fougueusement à son baiser. Il la trouvait extrêmement attirante et l'a désirait depuis qu'il avait vu son vrai visage en changeant de camp mais en la voyant déboussolé et malheureuse il n'avait pas voulu se servir d'elle. Ils passèrent une nuit mouvementée entre passion, tendresse, fougue et sauvagerie. Et la surprise de Draco fut à son comble quand elle cria son prénom. Ils s'endormirent enlacés dans les draps de soie noire du jeune homme. Leur première nuit avait eu lieu fin octobre.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain le blond su qu'Hermione était parti en sentant les draps froids. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et se leva pour se préparer à aller en cours. Lorsque il arriva dans la grande salle il fut aussi choqué que les autres en la voyant avec Ginny arborer un énorme sourire. Toujours souriante elles se séparèrent pour aller en cours, la brune avait potion avec Rogue qui était toujours aussi méprisant avec les Griffondors mais qui n'était plus aussi injuste. Le cours se passait dans la même ambiance pesante qu'à l'ordinaire jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions voie Seamus et Hermione discuter.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous faire sourire Finnigan ? Questionna Rogue.

- Non vous pouvez pas répondit arrogamment Hermione.

- Je ne vous est pas parlé Granger siffla Séverus. Faites comme vous le faîtes depuis la rentrée taisez vous. Le regardant méprisante et souriant cruellement elle lui dit.

- Tut tut tut Séverus c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à des héros de guerre voyons, vous ne pouvez vous permettre ça qu'avec vos potes les mangemorts. Vous ne devriez même pas être là alors vos réflexions débiles vous les gardez pour vous espèces d'assassin. Si la phrase de la préfète en chef avait été mielleuse au début elle avait craché la fin avec un regard qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Rogue était de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione parlait. Bon Seamus je vais voir Gin, Harry et mon futur neveu on se voit tout à l'heure. Elle lui fit un bisou et sortit de la pièce dignement en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Se reprenant le professeur de potion repris le cour le plus concentré possible. A la fin du cours il interpella un rouge et or.

- Vous direz à mademoiselle Granger que l'assassin la verra en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et j'oubliais, vingt points en moins pour Griffondor. L'élève aquiessa et s'enfuit en courant. Draco ne son côté n'en revenait pas, c'est ce qu'elle pensait de lui aussi ? Mais il était impressionné par le caractère de la brune et ayant des flashs de la nuit précédente un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il repensa aussi à la phrase de la rouge et or, comme ça Weasley fille attendait un petit garçon, pendant un instant il se demanda comment il serait comme père, il s'ôta ses idées de la tête et pris le chemin du cours suivant. Personne ne revit Ginny et Hermione de la journée et lorsque après le dîner il rentra dans ses appartements il fut surpris de voir la brune sur le canapé en train de tricoter.

- Tu fais quoi Granger ? Demanda t'il gentiment. Ne levant même pas son visage pour le regarder elle lui répondit.

- Rien qui te regarde Malefoy. Enervé par le comportement de la jeune fille il éclata.

- C'est quoi le problème Granger ? Je t'ai rien fait, j'ai changé de côté mais tu me considères toujours comme un ennemi. Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu comprennes que je veux me racheter des fautes que j'ai pu commettre pendant toutes ses années ? Soupirant elle l'observa enfin. Il avait sincère.

- Je fais un petit pull aux couleurs de Griffondor pour le bébé de Gin et Harry. Il doit arriver vers fin mai. Il va peut être naître le même jour que Ron. D'énormes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle craquait depuis la grande bataille. Draco la trouva vulnérable et attendrissante, ne sachant pas quoi faire il la pris maladroitement dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle se calma petit à petit mais ne sembla pas vouloir se décoller du préfet, elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras sur le canapé. Quand elle se leva le mercredi matin elle fut extrêmement gênée de se retrouver dans cette position alors elle partit dans la salle de bain pendant une bonne demi heure et sortit précipitamment par le portrait qui gardait l'entrée après avoir embrasser le front du jeune homme. Il s'éveilla à ce moment là et fut désappointé quand il vu qu'elle était parti à la hâte. Il sourit néanmoins en voyant le petit mot qu'elle lui avait laissé, un merci écrit en gros sur un parchemin et un cœur se remettant à battre doucement. Tous les élèves qui regardait Hermione passer ouvrait de grand yeux, elle avait repris le look qu'elle avait au début d'année, c'est-à-dire : Jeans taille basse serré, petit débardeur, gilet moulant … Elle discuta avec Rogue pendant longtemps et il leva les retenues qu'il lui avait donné en début de semaine. Tout repris son cours normal, Hermione qui travaillait, les Griffondors la taquinant gentiment sur ce fait. Ginny avait maintenant un ventre arrondi qui témoignait de son cinquième mois de grossesse. Les vacances de noël venait de se finir pour le plus grand malheur des deux filles qui avaient passés deux semaines formidable avec la famille Weasley qui avait eu du mal à accepter le faîte que la petite dernière soit enceinte du survivant mais voyant l'amour qu'elle portait à son bébé ils n'avaient pu qu'être émus. Draco n'avait pas pu parler à Hermione depuis la nuit où il l'avait consolé, elle trouvait toujours des prétextes pour le fuir. Il l'attendait dans la salle des préfets en chef et lui attrapa le bras plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour la forcer à se retourner vers lui.

- Pun Malefoy tu me fais mal, lâche moi. Elle se débattit et il relâcha son emprise.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te parler.

- De quoi ? L'attaqua t'elle. Il baissa le tête gêné.

- En faîte je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ? Je pensais qu'après ce qu'on a partagé on était devenu plus proche.

- Bah tu penses mal ricana t 'elle. J'ai juste craquée et tu étais là c'est tout fit elle cassante. Il inspira profondément et tourna les talons déboussolé par le comportement d'Hermione. Je veux pas m'attacher, tu as vu tout ce qui est arrivé aux gens que j'aime murmura t'elle, Draco fut profondément touché par le ton de la jeune fille et ne pu lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole pendant quelques jours à part un bonjour timide le matin et un bonne nuit qui l'était tout aussi jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard reviennent de dehors complètement trempé et dans son monde, il pénétra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla sans se rendre compte que l'eau coulait dans la douche. C'est nu qu'il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur le corps magnifique d'Hermione. Il vit son dos bronzé et musclé et un tatouage qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une fée sur l'omoplate gauche. Il ne put résister à l'envie de laisser ses doigts glisser dessus. Surprise la préfète se retourna précipitamment et laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de le fusiller du regard.

- Mais t'es malade, tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Maintenant casse toi je suis dans la douche. Complètement plongé dans les yeux chocolat de la rouge et or il ne bougea pas. Voulant le pousser pour fermer la porte elle mis sa main sur le torse du vert et argent mais grave erreur car elle frissonna et regarda le blond pour être à son tour hypnotisée par les yeux gris orageux aux étincelles bleu de Draco.

- Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai envi de toi, tu occupe toutes mes pensées depuis l'autre fois. Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux remplis de désir. Hermione dis moi que tu veux pas de moi et je te laisse tranquille mais dépêche toi avant que je te viole. Complètement sous le charme de la voix et de l'emploi de son prénom par le blond la Griffondor le fit venir dans la douche et l'embrasse avec fougue. Ils ne sortirent de la salle d'eau que beaucoup plus tard pour continuer dans le lit du Serpentard. Draco se réveilla de nouveau seul et soupira, elle ne serait jamais là quand il se réveillerai. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il la vit passer la porte avec le petit déjeuner.

- J'ai pris une de tes chemises pour appeler Dobby j'espère que tu aimes le jus d'orange et les toast avec du sirop d'érable. Ah il y a aussi du café moi je préfère le chocolat chaud. Il hocha la tête encore incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Finalement il pris la parole.

- J'aime tout ne t'inquiète pas, je suis surpris que tu sois resté. Elle baissa la tête comme prise en faute. Non je ne te reproche rien dit il en la voyant, c'est juste étonnant. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et il l'embrassa, elle se retira doucement.

- Draco j'ai pensé à un truc. Il la regarda ne savant pas pourquoi l'emploi de son prénom dans la bouche d'Hermione lui donnait des papillons dans tout l'estomac. Elle se tût quelques instants. Il la poussa à continuer. Je me disais que toi et moi on pourrais être des sexfriends.

- Des quoi ? Lui demanda t'il ahuri.

- Eh bien ça veut dire qu'on couche ensemble mais qu'on est pas un couple, c'est quand on a envi, en plus on peux avoir des copains, copines . C'est juste du sexe. Il se força à prendre un air réjoui pour lui répondre.

- Ca m'a l'air d'une bonne idée comme ça on aura pas besoin de subir les crises de jalousie de l'autre. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il espérait autre chose, il la voulait elle c'est vrai mais pas que pour du sexe. Elle lui sourit même si elle ressentait la même chose.

- Je vais aller voir Ginny et mon neveu. Je veux voir comment va la future maman, je te laisse on se voit plus tard. Elle l'embrassa furtivement comme une caresse. Il la retint et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui ne se défit pas de l'étreinte. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille je lui est promis gémit elle dans son cou. Il la lâcha à regret.

- Juste, la dernière fois tu n'avais pas la petite fée sur ton épaule, qu'est-ce qu'elle représente ? Elle blanchie un peu mais lui dit franchement.

- Ron m'a dit avant de mourir que j'étais sa petite fée, qu'il m'avait toujours vu comme telle alors je l'ai fait tatouer après avoir dormi avec toi, pour qu'il sache que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

- Tu l'aimais ? Demanda Draco assez durement. Si elle fit surprise Hermione ne le montra pas.

- Oui bien sûr ! S'exclama t'elle. Envoyant le visage de Draco redevenir impassible elle rajouta. C'était mon meilleur ami et mon frère au même titre que Harry. Le blond soupira de soulagement mais avant qu'il n'est pu rajouter quoi que soit elle était partie.

A partir de ce moment ils couchèrent ensemble fréquemment allant jusqu'à plusieurs fois par semaine. Chacun étant la drogue de l'autre, il ressentait un vide dès qu'ils ne se voyaient pas, pourtant ils continuaient à s'afficher avec d'autres personnes, surtout Draco qui ne s'avouait pas ses sentiments. Leur petit manège dura plusieurs mois avant qu'Hermione ne mette Ginny au courant qui se montra bien plus compréhensive qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Mi-mai le survivant se réveilla en sursaut comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar en hurlant le prénom de la femme qu'il aimait. Une fête eut lieu pour son retour et sa victoire sur Voldemort. Deux semaines plus tard la rouquine accouchait du petit James Ronald Weasley Potter qui faisait le bonheur de ses parents et de sa marraine. En effet Hermione était complètement gaga du bout de chou s'en occupait dès que possible. La préfète mis aussi Harry au courant pour la relation étrange qu'elle entretenait avec Draco. Il le pris assez mal mais en voyant l'état de sa meilleure amie qui allait mal quand il l'avait rejeté il lui avait juste conseillé de faire attention car ils parlaient de Malfoy. Maintenant en juin, la jeune fille se préparait à passer ses Aspics seule, Harry n'ayant pas les connaissances nécessaires. De toute façon il avait été contacté par le ministère de la magie pour être auror et par l'équipe d'Angleterre le voulant comme attrapeur. Elle et Draco continuait à se voir régulièrement même si la brune n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Après avoir passer son examen elle alla voir Harry et Ginny et leur promis de revenir très vite leur expliquant son problème. Ils la soutinrent et c'est en larmes qu'ils la virent transplanner dès la grille de Poudlard franchie. Le soir au dîner de fin d'année les deux Griffondors étaient consternés et ne parlaient pas. Draco surpris se demanda ce qu'il se passait et fut étonné de remarquer l'absence d'Hermione. Il avait pris conscience qu'il était amoureux d'elle et il voulait lui faire part de ses sentiments avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour ne plus se retrouver. Quand il rentra dans ses appartements il vit une enveloppe sur la table du salon. Il sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il y avait dedans et il avait raison. C'était une lettre de la Griffondor. Il la relut pour voir si il avait bien compris.

_Draco,_

_Je suis désolée de partir comme ça mais j'ai besoin de faire le point sur plusieurs choses, j'ai besoin d'être seule pour trouver la meilleure solution. Pardon de m'en aller comme une voleuse et je sais de suite que tu vas m'en vouloir, pas parce que je suis parti mais parce que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Il fallais que je ne sois plus là quand tu arrivais sinon je serais toujours là. Je reviendrais le plus tôt possible. Encore pardon._

_Hermione._

Le cœur du blond se brisa quand il lut cette lettre et il poussa un cri de rage avant de cogner son poing dans le mur, il ne se soucia même pas de la douleur. Elle était partie, elle l'avait abandonné, il lui en voulait pourtant une petite voix lui soufflais qu'elle était parti à cause de lui.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Draco rouvrit les yeux difficilement au contact d'une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Mon vieux tu pense encore à elle pas vrai ? La voix n'était autre que celle du survivant qui était devenu ami avec l'ex vert et argent. En voyant la détresse du blond quand Hermione était parti il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le réconforter. Harry et Ginny avaient même demandé à Draco d'être le parrain de James ce qu'il avait accepté ému.

- J'arrive pas à la sortir de ma tête, si je lui avais dit que je l'aimais elle serait là et James aurait un cousin ou une cousine. A ces mots le brun à la cicatrice rigola.

- Désolé c'est pas drôle mais le ton sur lequel tu le dis est hilarant. Ne t'inquiète pas elle va revenir ça va faire deux ans demain qu'elle a disparue. Elle ne serait pas restée aussi longtemps loin de nous sans une bonne raison.

- T'a sans doute pas tort saint Potter toujours à défendre ses amis dit Draco sarcastique avant d'éclater de rire avec Harry qui fut soulager de le voir reprendre du poil de la bête avant un des matchs les plus importants de sa vie.

- Allez Dray t'es prêt c'est notre jour à nous faut mettre la pâté à ces français. Ils se sourirent et rentrèrent sur le terrain fièrement sous les acclamations de la foule. Le match fut serré mais les Anglais remportèrent la coupe du monde après une majorité de but inscrit par Draco qui s'était reconverti en poursuiveur et l'ex Griffondor qui avait attrapé le vif d'or après plus d'une heure et demie de jeu. L'équipe d'Angleterre vola jusqu'au tribune VIP pour aller saluer le ministre de la magie Anglais qui n'était autre que le père de Ginny. D'ailleurs le survivant et la rouquine ne voulait pas sauter le pas tant qu'Hermione n'était pas de retour ils étaient donc fiancés pour le moment. Harry alla embrasser Ginny et son fils tout de suite après avoir sauté de son balais. Il salua son futur beau-père et toutes les personnes présentes. Draco lui se contenta d'Arthur, Ginny et James.

- Alors Harry on ne dit plus bonjour à sa meilleure amie ? Demanda une voix à côté de la rouquine qui souriait de toutes ses dents. L'ex vert et argent sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse anormale en entendant cette voix et le survivant eu un cri hystérique avant de serrer l'inconnue sous la capuche. Cette dernière éclata de son rire cristallin.

- Hermione tu es … tu es revenue ? Je suis tellement heureux de te voir.

- Moi aussi je suis contente d'être de retour, en faîte c'est Gin' qui à tout prévue depuis le début. Si au début j'hésitais à revenir, j'ai tout de suite acceptée quand j'ai su que vous m'attendiez pour votre mariage. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donnée de nouvelles avant mais j'ai eu quelques… complications dirons nous. Elle lui sourit.

- Il faut fêter ça, ton retour, notre victoire, mon mariage et tout ce qui avec. Elle hocha la tête toujours souriante.

- On peut se voir dans la soirée il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un fit elle les yeux brillants, là il faut que je rentre je suis attendue. On se voit à la Licorne avec ton équipe et la famille Weasley au complet ce soir vers vingt heures ?

- Très bien approuva Harry. Qui est cette mystérieuse personne ?

- Tu verras, c'est mon rayon de soleil. Encore félicitations à toi et à l'équipe. A plus tard. Elle lui fit la bise à lui, à la rouquine, au ministre et à James avant de transplaner. Le blond qui avait vu toute la scène senti son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois, elle ne l'avait même pas vu, elle l'avait oublié et surtout elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

- Je … Potter, je vais rentrer je suis fatigué, bravo pour le match, dit Draco d'une voix douloureuse.

- Tu vas venir ce soir ? Questionna Ginny.

- Je ne pense pas, je … la voir m'a fait énormément de mal, beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais. On se voit plus tard. Il les salua et transplana chez lui. Toujours au stade les amoureux se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose, les deux anciens ennemis étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et ils feraient tout ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour les réunir. Ils rentrèrent chez eux pour prévenir tous le monde du dîner prévu le soir même. Hermione de son côté était complètement paniqué à l'idée de présenté la personne la plus importante pour elle à tous le monde, comment allait ils réagir et Draco ? De toute façon il s'en fichait, il l'avait vu et n'avait rien dit. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier pendant ses deux ans mais peine perdu, il faisait la une des journaux pour diverse raisons, femmes, argent, transfert d'équipes … A quelques minutes du moment fatidique elle eut une crise d'angoisse avant de se ressaisir en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle pénétra dans le restaurant sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Tous les Weasleys étaient présents mais l'équipe n'était pas là à part Draco qui avait décidé de venir pour voir à quoi ressemblait le nouvel homme de la vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Complètement paniquée la brune se rapprocha de la table le plus lentement possible mais Molly la vit et lui sauta dessus en l'étouffant en lui disant qu'elle était magnifique. Elle salua donc toutes les personnes présente y compris Draco et s'assit.

- Hermione ma chérie tu es seule ?

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder madame Weasley.

- Molly, appelle moi Molly tu sais bien que tu fais parti de la famille.

- Merci, je suis vraiment contente de tous vous voir ce soir. Bill et Fleur vous avez un petit garçon magnifique et je suis ravie pour toi Fred. Les deux frères lui sourirent chaleureusement.

- Qu'est tu devenue ? Lui demanda le ministre.

- Je suis partie aux Etats-Unis pour finir mes études et je suis médicomage à Los Angeles mais le directeur de Sainte Mangouste me veut absolument donc je déménage à Londres à la fin du mois. Ginny hurla de joie et vint serrer l'ex Griffondor dans ses bras.

- Et toi Gin' qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Hermi je m'occupe de mon bébé. Elles se sourirent malicieusement. Ils étaient en train de discuter depuis une petite heure et tout le monde avait des questions à poser à Hermione mais Draco n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Ils parlaient de James qui parlait avec ses deux oncles, à trois ans ils se débrouillait très bien quand la sonnerie du restaurant retentit. Curieux de nature toute la table se retourna pour voir Séverus Rogue avec une petite fille dans les bras. Elle semblait endormie mais on distinguait ses cheveux châtain très clairs, un petit nez tout fin et des lèvres rosés. Et à la surprise de tous la brune se leva et fit la bise à l'ancien professeur de potion.

- Séverus tu es en retard. Lui reprocha l'ex rouge et or.

- Désolée Hermione mais je voulais pas réveillé Léna. Mais me voilà maintenant. Elle lui sourit et pris la petite fille dans ses bras. Elle se retourna vers la table.

- Tout le monde je vous présente Léna, ma fille. Ginny se leva et vint admirer le petit bout qui dormait à poings fermés. Les autres n'ouvraient pas la bouche et regardait Rogue et Hermione alternativement les yeux grands ouverts.

- C'est Rogue le père s'exclama Fred ahuri. Avec le bruit la petite se réveilla et s'agrippa à sa mère en pleurnichant.

- Nan mais il a été là pour s'en occuper, d'ailleurs c'est le parrain de Léna.

- Je suis encore grand-mère et d'une petite fille en plus c'est magnifique dit Molly Weasley émue aux larmes. Je peux prendre la petite ? Hermione hocha la tête et la doyenne des Weasley regarda le bout de chou avec adoration avant de retenir un cri de surprise.

- Maman qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Ginny inquiète.

- Elle a les yeux gris, la petite Léna a les yeux gris. Elle est tellement jolie mais ces yeux je l'ai est déjà vu quelque part. Toutes le têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui blanchissait à vu d'œil. Et ce fut pire quand elle vit le regard de Draco.

- Mione ma chérie je crois que tu nous dois des explications dit le survivant.

- Je… en septième année je t'ai dit qu'avec Draco on entretenait des relations assez intimes ont va dire, et je suis partie pour faire le point sur ma vie. A los Angeles ils m'ont dit que j'étais enceinte de trois mois et que je devais garder le bébé. Rien qu'en le voyant à l'échographie j'ai su que je l'aimerai tout de suite. Ayant une grossesse difficile je n'avais pas le droit de transplaner et de prendre des portoloins. Alors je suis restée toute seule jusqu'à ce que je croise Séverus dans les rues de Manhattan il y a presque un an. Il a tout de suite su qui était le père et ne m'a pas jugée, il habite avec Léna et moi depuis.

- Je suis père et j'en avais aucune idée et là tu reviens comme une fleur, elle va avoir deux ans dans pas longtemps et elle n'a jamais vu son père tu te rend compte ? Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Hermione. Hurla Draco qui était choqué par ces révélations.

- Tu dis ça mais tu n'aurais jamais assumé le fait d'être père à dix sept ans, et tu es toujours pareil, les filles, l'alcool… Tu ne changeras pas et si au début j'ai regrettée d'être partie maintenant je suis contente de ne m'a voir laissé ma fille dans ce monde de débauche. Sur ceux j'ai été très heureuse de tous vous revoir mais je vais rentrée, Léna doit être fatiguée. Elle sortit un papier de son sac et écrivit son adresse avant de disparaître. Les frères Weasley regardèrent Draco méchamment avant de saluer leur famille et de partir. Séverus aussi parti.

- Je suis bête pas vrai ? Demanda le blond après le départ de tous, ils ne restaient plus que Ginny, Harry, James et lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça, ça à du être dure pour elle tu sais. Lui dit Ginny.

- Et pour moi tu crois que ça à été facile ? S'énerva Draco une nouvelle fois. Après quelques minutes de silence. Pardon de m'emporter mais je l'aime comme un dingue, elle m'a tellement manqué et là quand elle reviens j'apprends que j'ai une petite fille. Vous avez vu comme elle est belle et comme elle me ressemble, elle à mes yeux .

- Complètement gaga juste en la voyant. Dit Harry ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire les deux autres. Il tendit le papier au blond qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle va t'en vouloir de m'avoir donner son adresse.

- Pour l'instant je m'en fiche ce qui compte c'est que tu lui dise ce que tu ressens parce que comme je l'a connais elle serais capable de repartir. L'ex Serpentard le remercia et après avoir salué la petite famille il transplana.

- Ca ne te va pas de jouer les marieuses monsieur Potter. Rit Ginny.

- J'ai pris ton rôle dit il sarcastique. Reprenant son sérieu il lui dit, je suis vraiment content qu'elle soit revenue je vais pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu es enfin madame Potter. La rouquine lui sourit puis voyant leur fils fatigué elle lui demanda de rentrer. De son côté le blond n'osait pas sonner à la porte de la brune ayant peur de sa réaction. Il se décida après une intense réflexion. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione en short ultra court noir et en débardeur rouge. Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Malfoy tu veux quoi ? Demanda t'elle glaciale.

- Il faut qu'on parle laisse moi entrer je t'en prie. Elle le sonda puis se décala pour lui laisser la place de passer. Elle le fit s'asseoir dans le salon et il vit Léna dans son parc avec ses jouets, ses cheveux lui arrivait aux épaules et ils étaient plus clairs aux pointes, ses yeux étaient bien plus expressifs que les siens et elle était vêtue d'un petit pyjama blanc.

- Dépêche toi l'égoïste voudrait s'occuper de sa fille. Lui dit l'ex Griffondor en revenant avec une tasse de chocolat.

- Je ne le pensais pas, tu as disparue pendant deux ans et à ton retour je vois que je suis père. Tu… pourquoi n'être revenue que maintenant ?

- Je me sentais pas prête avant et j'attendais une opportunité.

- Et le plus important pourquoi es tu parti ? Inspirant profondément comme pour se donner du courage elle lui répondit.

- J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de toi et tu en avais rien à faire alors j'ai préférée partir pour t'oublier. Je ne pensais pas tomber enceinte. C'est ironique, c'est moi qui est proposé qu'on couche sans sentiments et c'est moi qui suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Mais comment tu veux que je fasse, dès que je regarde Léna je vois tes yeux. Tu me suis partout je sais pas comment tu fais.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Lui demanda Draco son cœur menaçant d'exploser à la minute tellement il battait vite. La brune rougis violemment et baissa la tête. Il lui souleva le menton. Hermione dis moi que tu m'aimes encore, dis le moi. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il l'embrassa doucement et lui demanda la permission pour qu'il laisse sa langue entrer dans sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au baiser qu'elle attendait depuis deux ans. Elle l'aurait laissé continuer si Léna ne s'était pas mise à gazouiller joyeusement. La jeune femme se décolla et se détourna du blond avant de prendre sa fille.

- Je vais aller la coucher, tu devrais partir pendant ce temps là. Heureux la seconde précédente l'ancien Serpentard tourna tristement les talons. Pourtant quand il la vit monter les escaliers, il ne put s'empêcher de se rasseoir dans le canapé, il l'avait entendue, elle avait dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, peut-être avait il une chance. C'est vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle réapparut. Dans les nuages elle ne le vit pas assis dans le salon. Elle sursauta en l'apercevant et allait ouvrir la bouche quand il l'interrompit.

- J'ai des choses à te dire alors ne me coupe pas. Tout d'abord sache que je t'aime, depuis notre septième année, c'est vrai que je ne me le suis avoué que très tard mais je t'ai aimé depuis notre première fois. Le jour ou tu es partie j'allais te dévoiler mes sentiments et te demander de vivre avec moi à notre sortis de Poudlard. Tu m'as laissé dans un état épouvantable et il n'y a que Potter et Ginny qui ont réussi à me faire remonter la pente. Le quidditch était le seul moyen de t'oublier. Dans les airs ce sont les seuls moments où je ne vois pas ton visage. Puis ont m'a demandé de faire parti de l'équipe national. J'ai accepté et maintenant tu reviens avec Léna qui au passage est magnifique. Alors même si tu ne veux pas de moi je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi et je voudrais savoir si tu me laisserais reconnaître Léna comme étant ma fille. Quand je me suis rendu compte de se que j'éprouvais pour toi j'ai voulu un bébé de toi, pour te voir t'en occuper comme tu le faisait avec James, pour qu'ont fonde notre famille. Ca peut paraître idiot mais je me suis imaginé des millions de fois que tu étais la et qu'ont avais une multitude d'enfants courants autour de nous. Il l'observa mais vu qu'elle avait la tête baissée. Il parti à reculons espérant qu'elle relève son visage vers lui mais elle n'en fit rien pourtant au moment de franchir la porte pour aller dans l'entrée il l'entendit.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ? Le blond vit que de grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'ancienne Griffondor.

- Hermione pleure pas j'ai jamais aimé te voir pleurer. Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris. Si je te dis ça maintenant c'est pour ne pas te perdre une seconde fois je voudrais que tu me laisse une chance pour que tu vois que je t'aime et j'aime déjà Léna.

- Promet moi que tu ne va pas m'abandonner avec notre fille. Un grand sourire rayonna sur le visage de Draco. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu as dit notre fille, pas ma fille mais notre fille. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de l'ancien Serpentard. Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Leurs sentiment réciproque et leur futur vie ensemble leur fis passer une nuit merveilleuse où ils imaginèrent à leur guise leur rêves les plus fous.

Quatre ans plus tard.

Ginny et Harry c'étaient mariés très vite après le retour d'Hermione et les deux jeunes mariés étaient devenus parents de Ron roux aux yeux bleu et de Lily, rousse aux yeux verts. Le survivant lui s'occupait de sa famille avec un plaisir évident et ne participait plus qu'aux grands tournois de Quidditch. De leur côté Draco et Hermione avait décidé d'emménager ensemble le plus rapidement possible et aux grands étonnements de ses parents Léna avait tout de suite appelé Draco, papa ce qui avait fait extrêmement plaisir au jeune homme. La brune avait épousée son homme deux ans auparavant lors d'une grande cérémonie où Séverus et tous les membres de l'ordre encore vivants étaient présents. De retour à maintenant Léna avait grandi et allait sur ses six ans, la ressemblance avec son père était frappante mais elle adorait les livres comme sa maman. Le blond avait abandonné le Quidditch pour se consacrer uniquement à sa famille, il pensait qu'il avait perdu les deux premières années de sa fille et qu'il était hors de question qu'il en loupe plus. Déjà très protecteur envers sa fille il ne supportait pas que le jeune Potter s'approche trop près. Nous étions en décembre et Noël approchait à grand pas. Draco avait demandé à sa femme un deuxième enfant pour l'instant pour en faire d'autre plus tard mais elle voulait faire avancer sa carrière et lui demandait d'attendre encore un peu. Les familles Potter, Malfoy et Weasley avait prévus de passer le nouvel an tous ensemble. Le matin de Noël elle rejoignit Léna et Draco qui discutait joyeusement devant le sapin. Elle leur dit bonjour et ils prirent le petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur avant que la petite fille se précipite pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ses deux parents la suivirent amusés et ils la regardèrent déballer ses paquets. L'air réjouit et émerveillée qu'elle affichait attendris les deux adultes qui se dévoraient des yeux avec amour. La brune offrit à son mari un balais de course et il la regarda suspicieusement alors qu'elle lui faisait son air le plus innocent possible.

- Hermione qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Lui demanda Draco quand il réussit à la coincer dans la bibliothèque alors qu'elle essayait de l'éviter.

- Dray, tu as dit que tu voulais être papa encore une fois pas vrai ? Ecarquillant les yeux il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa quand il compris mais elle le repoussa doucement et chercha ses mots.

- Il est pas de moi c'est ça ? Questionna le blond complètement dépité en la voyant silencieuse.

- Hein ??!! Quoi ?! Bien sûr que si mais le problème c'est qu'on va devoir aménager deux chambres. Mon chéri j'attends des jumeaux. Là l'ex Serpentard poussa un cri de joie avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Joyeux noël mon amour murmura t'elle contre sa bouche.

- Je t'avais dit que je nous voyais entourés d'une tribu. Je le savais. Là l'ancienne rouge et or éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de son homme. Pendant les six mois et demi qui suivirent Madame Malfoy fut choyée par tout son entourage et la petite Léna fut ravie de savoir qu'elle allait avoir des petits frères ou petites sœurs. Le quinze juillet naissait Cissy et Calvin Malfoy pour le plus grand plaisir du papa qui voulait un garçon.

Onze ans plus tard Poudlard célébrait le mariage de Léna Malfoy et James Potter et accueillait Cissy et Calvin chez les Serpentard, Ron et Lily Potter étant déjà chez Griffondor. Le survivant et son épouse était aussi les heureux parents de Léo, huit ans, Clara quatre ans et Mélissa deux ans et demi. Draco et Hermione avait en plus de Léna et des jumeaux, Alix, Sirius et Chris âgé respectivement de huit, quatre et deux ans et demi. En effet tous les enfants avaient le même âge ce qui avait étonnés grand nombre de personnes se demandant si l'ex Serpentard et l'ancien Griffondor se concertaient avant de mettre leurs femmes enceintes. Pour finir si le blond avait mis tant de temps avant d'être heureux là il avait rattrapés toutes ces tristes années et était comblés.

FIN !!! Bon alors c'est mon premier os (il est pas si court que ça mé bon lol) Vous pourriez me donner votre avis please?? Je vais publier ma première fic qui est déjà commencer sur hp. Voila bisouxx tout le monde !!!!


End file.
